learnanylanguagefandomcom-20200214-history
Het Ontbijt
Het Ontbijt Breakfast – Het Ontbijt Een ontbijt is de eerste maaltijd van de dag na de genoten nachtrust en voordat met de dagelijkse werkzaamheden wordt begonnen. Breakfast is the first meal of the day after the night’s sleep and enjoyed before beginning the day’s work. België In België kan het ontbijt bestaan uit koffiekoeken en/of brood, al of niet geroosterd, met kaas of vlees, boter of margarine, zoete jam (confituur) en chocoladepasta. Daarbij wordt koffie met melk, thee, chocolademelk of vers fruitsap gedronken. Ook wordt er vaak yoghurt en ontbijtgranen (al dan niet met melk) gegeten. Af en toe komt er een eitje aan te pas, eventueel met spek. Belgium In Belgium, breakfast consists of croissants and/or bread, whether or not toasted, with cheese or meat, butter or margarine, sweet preserves (jams) and chocolate spread. Coffee with milk, tea, chocolate or fresh fruit juice is drunk with that. Also, often yogurt and cereals (with or without milk) is also eaten. Occasionally there’s an egg to enhance, possibly with bacon. Nederland Een traditioneel Nederlands ontbijt bestaat vooral uit een lichte broodmaaltijd. Men kiest bijvoorbeeld een plak volkorenbrood of wittebrood, en smeert daarop boter of margarine, en daar weer op een keuze uit broodbeleg, zoals kaas, jam, hagelslag, pindakaas, ham (of andere soorten dun gesneden plakjes vlees). Netherlands A traditional Dutch breakfast consists mainly of a light snack. For example, one chooses a slice of whole wheat bread or white bread, spread with butter or margarine, and there again in a choice of toppings, such as cheese, jam, chocolate sprinkles, peanut butter, ham (or other types of thin sliced meat). Naast, of in plaats van, de belegde boterham eet men ook wel een beschuit, roggebrood of ontbijtkoek, krentenbrood, een gekookt ei, of een bordje pap. In addition to, or instead of, the sandwich with filling, you can also eat a biscuit, gingerbread or rye bread, raisin bread, a boiled egg, or a plate of porridge. Als drank is er vaak een kop thee, koffie, een glas melk of karnemelk, of een glas sinaasappelsap. For a drink, there is often a cup of tea, coffee, a glass of milk or buttermilk, or a glass of orange juice. Andere soorten voedsel die onderdeel zijn gaan uitmaken van het Nederlandse ontbijt zijn diverse soorten broodjes, knäckebröd, ontbijtgranen zoals muesli of cornflakes met melk, yoghurt of kwark en fruit. Ook zijn er kant-en-klare fruitmixdranken of drinkyoghurt beschikbaar als ontbijtvervangers. Op zon- en feestdagen is er vaak suikerbrood of krentenbrood met amandelspijs en worden er gekookte of gebakken eieren geserveerd. Other foods that have become part of the Dutch breakfast are various kinds of bread, crispbread, cereals such as muesli or cereal with milk, yogurt or cottage cheese and fruit. There are also ready-made fruit mix drinks or yogurt drink for breakfast available as breakfast substitutes. On Sundays and holidays there is often sugar bread or raisin bread with almond paste and served with boiled or fried eggs. Verenigd Koninkrijk Tot het traditionele Engels ontbijt behoren toast met (roer)eieren of gebakken eieren, plakjes uitgebakken bacon/spek (gerookt/gezouten), worstjes en witte bonen in tomatensaus, maar ook zoete cakejes (een ontbijt bestaande uit toast met jam, vers fruit, koffie, en sinaasappelsap wordt in Engeland “continental breakfast” genoemd). United Kingdom The traditional English breakfast includes toast with (scrambled) eggs or fried eggs, slices of fried bacon (smoked/salted), sausages and baked beans, but also sweet cakes (a breakfast of toast with jam, fresh fruit, coffee, and orange juice is called in England “a continental breakfast”). Verenigde Staten en Canada Ontbijt van meloen, tortilla en een gebakje In Canada of de Verenigde Staten wordt bij het ontbijt vaak geroosterd brood of wentelteefjes, ontbijtgranen zoals cornflakes met melk, wafels, pannenkoek,of pancakes, flensje en of gebakken aardappelen (“hash browns”) gegeten. Verder plakjes uitgebakken bacon, ei (gekookt, gebakken, etc.), vaak een glas sinaasappelsap of een halve grapefruit, en koffie. Thee wordt bij het ontbijt haast niet gedronken. In chauffeurscafés bestelt men soms biefstuk. United States and Canada Breakfast of melon, tortilla and a pastry In Canada or the United States, breakfast is often toast or French toast, cereals such as cornflakes with milk, waffles, pancakes, or pancakes, crepe and or baked potatoes (“hash browns”). Furthermore, slices of fried bacon, egg (cooked, baked, etc.), often a glass of orange juice or grapefruit half, and coffee. Tea is not drunk at breakfast rush. In truck stops are sometimes ordered steak. Belang Lange tijd werd het ontbijt gezien als de belangrijkste maaltijd van de dag. Verdere studies nuanceren dit beeld, het zou in theorie gezonder kunnen zijn om het ontbijt regelmatig over te slaan, maar in de huidige Westerse maatschappij betekent dit vaak dat men voor de lunch het gemiste ontbijt gaat vervangen door minder gezonde tussendoortjes. Interest For a long time breakfast was seen as the most important meal of the day. Further studies qualify this, it might be healthier in theory to skip breakfast regularly, but in today’s Western society, this often means that people will replace the missed breakfast before lunch by less healthy snacks. ---- Adapted from Wikipedia: https://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ontbijt 23 jan 2015 The English text is translated from the original Dutch text. Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License. De tekst is beschikbaar onder de licentie Creative Commons Naamsvermelding/Gelijk delen, er kunnen aanvullende voorwaarden van toepassing zijn. o